


A Trip To The Hospital

by Eileeleedon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Hospitals, Humor, Injury, Modern AU, Multi, OT3, The Titan Trio - Freeform, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileeleedon/pseuds/Eileeleedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart all end up in the hospital after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The Hospital

    Bertolt hated hospitals. The lights were too bright and hurt his eyes. The smells were foreign and strange. The doctors all wore white lab coats making them look like mad scientists who were planning on cutting him open and doing weird experiments on his organs. The last thing Bertolt wanted right now was to be experimented on.  
  
    Reiner didn’t mind hospitals. He had been in his fair share for minor things like broken bones, and once when his appendix burst. Reiner considered all of these things minor injuries, despite his friends telling him otherwise.  
  
    Annie had never been inside a hospital before. She rarely got hurt, and whenever she did her dad was always there to patch her up. Her dad wasn’t here now, and her friends were incapacitated at the moment, so Annie had no choice but to suck it up and go.  
  
    “The Braun party?”  
  
    The trio looked up to see a man with short, dirty-blond hair. He wore a nurse’s uniform and looked as though he was constantly worried.  
  
    “The doctor will see you now. Right this way please.”  
  
    The trio stood up and gathered there things before following the man out of the waiting room into a white hall with a off-white carpet. Bertolt realized there was nowhere to hide if this so called ‘doctor’ did want to dissect him. Reiner thought the hall needed more color. Annie didn’t care.  
  
    The trio followed the man down the hall to a room near the very back. Inside the room there an observation table, a sink, and a two chairs. Reiner and Annie both took a seat while Bertolt stood next to them.  
  
    “The doctor will be here in a few minutes,” the man said. “Please make yourselves comfortable.” And with that the man left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
    “Hey, Bertl,” Reiner said. “You look nervous.”  
  
    “O-oh,” Bertolt said. “Yeah, I just don’t like hospitals. They make me nervous.”  
  
    “Why?” Annie asked.  
  
    “W-why?” Bertolt responded. “I don’t know. They’re just, too bright and it hurts my eyes.”  
  
    “It’s cause there’s no color anywhere,” Reiner said. “Why is everything so _white_?”  
  
    “That’s because white is a very sterile color!” A voice said.  
  
    The trio turned to see that the doctor had come in without them noticing. The doctor had medium length brown hair tied into a messy ponytail. They wore slightly lopsided glasses and had a button on their coat that said; _‘My knowledge is TITANIC!’_.  
  
    “Hi, I’m Doctor Hange Zoë. But you can call me Doc Hange,” they said extending their hand.  
  
    “Reiner Braun,” Reiner said, taking their hand. “This is Annie Leonhardt and Bertolt Hoover.”  
  
    “Nice ta meetcha, Reiner Braun!” Doc Hange says. “So, what seems to be the problem?”  
  
    “I broke my ankle, and Annie’s nose won’t stop bleeding,” Reiner explains. Annie holds up the tissue she had pressed against her nose to show the blood.  
  
    “Damn, that looks bad!” Doc Hange says. They opened the door and yelled something into the hallway. A few moments later, the nurse from before stumbled into the room.  
  
    “Yes, Doctor Zoë?” He asked.  
  
    “Moblit! How many times have I told you to call me Doc Hange!” They said, hitting him on the head. “Well, I guess that’s not important now.” Doc Hange turned back to face the trio. “Alright gang, this is Moblit! I’m gonna take Reiner to do some x-rays. Moblit’s gonna take care of you two until I get back, ‘kay? Sweet!” And with that, Doc Hange grabbed Reiner by the wrist and dragged him out of the room, despite his protests and whines of pain.  
  
    Once they were gone, Moblit turned to Annie and Bertolt.  
  
    “Alright, let me take a look at your nose,” Moblit said.  
  
    “What?” Annie said, defensively.  
  
    “Uh, I need to see your nose so I can assess the damage,” Moblit said.  
  
    “There’s no damage to my nose! My nose is perfect the way it is!” Annie yelled standing up.  
  
    “Um, Annie?” Bertolt said.  
  
    “WHAT?!”  
  
    “He means your nose bleed. He needs to see how bad it is,” Bertolt said.  
  
    After a moment of awkward silence, Annie sat down, visibly embarrassed.  
  
    “It’s alright,” Moblit said. He held out an ice-pack wrapped in more tissues. “Hold this to your nose and look up. It’ll help your nose stop bleeding so Doctor Zoë can see how bad the cut is when she gets back,” Moblit said, handing Annie an ice-pack wrapped in more tissues.  
  
    After a few minutes, Annie’s nose had still not stopped bleeding when Doc Hange waltzed back into the room, followed by a slightly distressed Reiner.  
  
    “This bitch is crazy!” Reiner said to Annie as he sat down next to her, as far away from Doc Hange as possible.  
  
    “Alright!” Doc Hange said looking at some charts. “Your ankle is in pretty back shape. I mean seriously, dude. What did you do to it?”  
  
    “It’s a long story,” Reiner said.  
  
    “Then why don’t you tell it to me while I look at your friend’s nose,” Doc Hange responded.  
  
    “Alright then,” Reiner said, placing his elbows on his knees. “So a few days ago, Bertolt here got a promotion,” Reiner said, patting Bertolt on the back. “So last night, the three of us decided to go to a nearby bar to celebrate. Since Bertl doesn’t drink, he was our designated driver as usual. Anyway, we go to the bar, buy a couple of drinks and have ourselves a pretty good time. After about an hour or so, I decided to challenge the bartender to a drinking game.” Reiner said. “I’m not sure of the outcome, but I think I won.”  
  
    “He passed out after only two shots,” Annie said, holding her nose up for Doc Hange to inspect.  
  
    “Oh, then why don’t you tell the story, Little Miss Heavy-weight,” Reiner said.  
  
    “I will,” Annie replied. “After Reiner passed out, Bertolt decided it was time for us to head home. While he was loading Reiner into the car, I bought myself one last drink for the road. But they wouldn’t let me take the glass with me, so I just decided to down it in one chug. Then I joined Bertolt and Reiner at the car and we drove home.”  
  
    “I hate to interrupt, but it’s rather hard to look at your cut if you’re talking,” Doc Hange said. They turned to Bertolt and said, “Why don’t you tell the story? You seem to have been the only sober person at the time.”  
  
    “M-me?” Bertolt asked. “Uh, o-okay.” Bertolt cleared his throat.  
  
    “After we got home, I dragged Reiner out of the car while Annie struggled to open the door with all the wrong keys,” Bertolt started. “Once I finally got them inside, I dragged Reiner to his bed as well as put a glass of water on the nightstand. I then went back downstairs to get some water for Annie, who was struggling to take off her coat.”  
  
    “The zipper was stuck,” Annie said, defending herself.  
  
    “A-anyway,” Bertolt started again, “just as I was filling up the glass, I hear a loud thud and a shout of pain. I rushed over to the source of the commotion and found Annie standing over Reiner who was swearing like a sailor while grabbing his ankle. I asked Annie what happened and she said, ‘Reiner fell down the stairs!’ I asked her how he fell and then she proceeded to say she’d show me. I tried to stop her, but she had already started running up the stairs when she fell forward and busted her nose. That’s when I decided to come here,” Bertolt said, finishing his story.  
  
    Doc Hange stared at the trio with their eyes wide and mouth agape for a few second to howling in laughter. “She fell up the stairs? How does that even work?”

    “It’s not that funny,” Annie protested. This only made Doc Hange laugh harder.  
  
    After about a minute of listening to Doc Hange’s manic laugh, the door opened and Nurse Moblit walked in.  
  
    “Doctor Zoë?” He asked. “I hear a weird noise coming from here. Was that you?”  
  
    Doc Hange jumped up and grabbed Nurse Moblit by his shoulders.  
  
    “How many times have I told you?!” They yell. “It’s Doc Hange! And you should hear this story! She fell up the stairs! Up!” Doc Hange then collapsed onto the floor in another fit of giggles.

* * *

    “That was some doctor," Bertolt commented.  
  
    “That bitch was crazy,” Reiner said.  
  
    “Reiner!” Bertolt exclaimed. “You know how I feel about that word!”  
  
    “Not just _that_ word. You hate any kind of swearing,” Annie pointed out.  
  
    “Because it’s rude and impolite!” Bertolt said, pulling into the trio’s drive way.  
  
    “Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Reiner said, getting out of the car. “Sorry, Bertl.”  
  
    Bertolt took Reiner’s hand and helped him to the door. “You really should have taken those crutches,” Bertolt said.  
  
    “No way man,” Reiner said. “That would mean spending, even more, time with Doctor Crazy!”  
  
    Bertolt sighed as he walked Reiner up to the front porch and waited for Annie to unlock the door. Once inside, Bertolt helped Reiner to the couch while Annie started to make lunch. Once Reiner was set, Bertolt went upstairs to exchange his jeans and sneakers for sweatpants and slippers.  
  
    “Hey, Bertolt! Come here for a moment! I want you to try this!” Annie yelled from the kitchen. Whatever she was cooking smelled amazing. Bertolt realized she probably couldn’t smell it because of her nose, meaning she also couldn’t taste it. So apparently it was now his job to test it, not that he was complaining. Bertolt quickly rushed out of the room to help, forgetting about the stairs.

* * *

    “Oh, back so soon?” Doc Hange asked. “Did you decide you wanted those crutches after all?”  
  
    “No. Bertolt fell down the stairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! Yay me! I finally sat my ass down and wrote out one of my countless ideas! Huzzah!


End file.
